


Sunset

by Wolfsheart



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. Spoilers, Alternate Ending, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen, Madame Hydra - Freeform, Male Bonding, beach, expensive scotch, heroes' ending, non-slash, sunset
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-17
Updated: 2017-05-17
Packaged: 2018-11-01 23:42:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10932462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wolfsheart/pseuds/Wolfsheart
Summary: The Framework is shutting down, and Holden Radcliffe intends to spend his last few minutes on the beach with the best scotch he can steal.  He won't spend it alone, however.  He'll be joined by two heroes from the Framework.





	Sunset

**Author's Note:**

  * For [alex_greene](https://archiveofourown.org/users/alex_greene/gifts).



> [Alex](http://archiveofourown.org/users/alex_greene) and I were discussing that AoS should’ve gone one step further at the end of the season finale. We both hated that Good!Ward and Trip weren’t given a heroes’ ending in the Framework. Or any ending at all. They blipped out off-screen where they were given no acknowledgement for their heroism fighting Hydra. So, here you go. A slightly extended sunset ending with Radcliffe. 
> 
> Also, the scotch mentioned in the story is this one: [The Macallan Lalique VI 65 Year Old Single Malt Scotch Whisky, Speyside - Highlands, Scotland](https://tinyurl.com/lmlfzff). It’s not cheap.

**^^^**

Radcliffe breathes a sigh of relief when Mack and Yoyo disappear from the Framework to return to the Other Side. 

“Right then,” he says to no one.  “Time tae go.” 

But first, he returns to the Triskelion.  There’s something he wants from Madame Hydra’s office.  Something he knows from Hydra-Fitz she keeps in there. 

**^^^**

He walks up to the beach, taking in the last sunset he’ll ever know, the bottle of Macallan Lalique VI dangles from his hand.  Radcliffe breathes in the ocean salt and notices that the marine life aroma is already gone. 

“So.  This is it?”

Radcliffe looks to his right and sees Grant Ward. 

“It’s beautiful.” 

Trip is now on Radcliffe’s left. 

“I’m surprised you gents are still here, what with the world ending.” 

Radcliffe takes them both in.  They look at him and mirror-shrug. 

“Shall we then?” 

The doctor leads the way down to the shore just inches away from where the waves roll in.  He sits down, flanked by the two men who, no doubt, have joined him after final acts of heroism. 

“Looks like good scotch, Doc,” Ward remarks and nods toward the bottle.  “If I’m not mistaken, that came from Madame Hydra’s office.” 

“Stolen from Madame Hydra?  Wow, that takes balls,” Trip says and laughs as he kicks off his shoes and wiggles his bare toes in the glow of the sun.  He reminds himself that it’s not just setting.  He wonders if it’ll die before or after they do. 

Radcliffe removes the stopper from the crystal bottle and sets it on the sand.  Breathes in the smoke and honey and vanilla then raises it toward the ball of fire hovering over the sea. 

“Gents, here’s tae the end,” he toasts and takes the sacrificial swallow, tasting the burn of black pepper before it becomes cloves and cocoa beans.  He passes the bottle to Trip, feeling the grandson of a Howling Commando deserves the next drink. 

“To the end of Hydra,” Trip says and drinks to the demise of the evil his gramps fought against.  He passes the bottle over. 

Ward takes it and stares at the dark walnut liquid as he tries to come up with a toast.  Finally, he raises it to the sun. 

“To Skye...and Daisy.  I hope she’s successful on the Other Side and finds the happiness I couldn’t give her here.” 

He takes a long drink then hands the bottle back to Radcliffe.  They sit in silent awe of the last sunset. 

The silence becomes heavy when only Radcliffe carries it once his companions are gone. 

He takes a drink to honor them both.  He takes another to honor his Agnes. 

Radcliffe’s last words should be etched in the sand. 

“This is the way the world ends. Not with a bang but a...” 

The bottle falls and doesn’t break. 


End file.
